


The Third Step

by Curlew



Series: Steps [3]
Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt/comfort. Sort of, Origin Story, mental health, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Series: Steps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850275
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Third Step

“Fall back” said the man. “I’ll catch you’

The child hesitated.

‘Don’t you trust me?”

The child fell giggling into the strong arms. Three times he fell, delighted by the exhilarating spark of panic before safety came. The fourth time, the carpet winded him. For a moment he couldn’t breathe.

“That’s the lesson” said his father “Never trust anyone”

Just a little fall - but it broke things the child didn’t yet know existed.

Three decades later, two friends sat warily apart in a sunny greenhouse.

“You can trust me” said the dark man, all unknowing “I won’t let you fall”


End file.
